serangan keluarga kuchiki
by Rei nonichi
Summary: 1143
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-Bleach © Tite Kubo

Rate : K+

Pair : ichiruki (mungkin)

Warning : OOC, gaje , don't like, don't read. -.-"

" serangan keluarga bangsawan kuchiki "

- SS

Rukia datang mengunjungi kakak nya di kediaman keluarga kuchiki,

" greeek " pintu di banting (?) maksudnya di buka. =.="

" kakak, aku memberi salam.. " kata rukia takut-takut dengan suara rendah.

" hmm,, apa kau dari kota karakura ? " sahut byakuya masi dengan gaya menutup matanya.

Rukia kaget dengan pertanyaan kakaknya, dia pun dengan lantang berkata

" bukan kak..aku dari soul society, masa' kau lupa pada adik sendiri ? ini aku Rukia kuchiki! Kakak! Sadarlah! " rukia reflex menghampiri byakuya dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

" ya ampun! Sejak kapan kau jadi amnesia begini ? huhu.. " Rukia menangis. -.-a

Byakuya yang keheranan dan kekagetan(?) dalam seketika pun pingsan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan bisa..ah..maksud saya busa. (author di lempar massa) =.="

-lanjut ke perbincangan formal antara kedua orang ini…

Byakuya menyeruput teh nya,, " jadi..apa saja yang kau lakukan disana ? bagaimana kabar mu dan anak berambut ijo itu ? " katanya.

" .. aku baik baik saja.. tapi.. " wajah rukia memerah..

" hm ? " byakuya menatap tajam rukia.

" siapa anak yang berambut ijo ? kalo ichigo rambut nya kan oren. " kata rukia blak blakan.

" bruuuuuuutt …?#?$?$ .." byakuya tersedak..teh yang sedang di minumnya keluar smua menyembur diwajah rukia.

" aa….kakak..anu..maaf. " ruki menunduk kan wajahnya.

" ehem,,, ya sudahlah..toh tidak penting juga.. " byakuya berusaha tetap jaim.

" i..iya.. " rukia jadi makin gugup. " kak…renji mana ? " dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" sepertinya minum2 lagi dengan ikkaku dan yumichika " kata byakuya datar.

- suatu kedai minum2 di SS -

" kali ini aku yang traktir… fuaah ! " teriak renji setengah mabuk.

" fufufu..kenapa kau ? ada masalah dengan kapten mu ?" ujar yumichika.

" aaah,…ntah lah.. akhir akhir ini dia aneh…aku…takut berada di dekat nya " renji memeluk kendi sake nya.

" ah..menurutku ..kalian kan memang aneh dari jaman dulu..kenapa harus di takutkan sekarang ? " ikkaku menimpali.

" tapi,,,kali ini dia…hiiiiiiiiih,,,, " wajah renji memucat seketika saat membayangkan nya.

" sudah..sudah..tidak usah dipikirkan..lanjut minum saja..hahha " kata matsumoto dengan entengnya.

-balik ke kediaman keluarga kuchiki.

" rukia… " byakuya memanggil dengan nada lembut dan bisa dimakan (?)

" aye…sir! " rukia langsung saut karena kaget.

" coba kemarikan tangan mu.. " pinta byakuya..

" ha…? Ap….appuuaa? " rukia blushing seketika…sudah terbayang di benaknya tentang adegan mesra fitri farel di salah satu stasiun tivi SS. ( woooii..cerita apaan ni ? ) =.="

" cepat! " kata byakuya lagi.

Rukia pun menyodorkan tangan nya malu-malu.. " ichi ,,,,maaf..ampuni aku kali ini saja.. " teriak nya dalam hati.

- di bumi-

" graaaaah..sialan! plak plak plak" ichigo lagi nepukin nyamuk.

-di SS lagi..

"ckrek ckrek ckrek.. kuku mu panjang,, " byakuya dengan cepat memotong kuku rukia yg udah panjang.

"WASSHOOO! #!~#!#%#$% " Rukia kaget setengah film. " kakak..apa yang kau,,,? "

" oh..ini… aku membeli nya dari Urahara kemarin.. kuku panjang itu hanya untuk hollow dan setan setan lainnya,,kita sebagai shinigami harus lebih rapi dan disiplin.. " kata byakuya dengan nada datar.

" kukukukukukukukukuku " rukia gagu seketika.

" kuku panjang itu temen nya setan..temen nya kuman..temen nya cacing.. temennya gatel..temennya botol..berhubung kita ini shinigami..jadi kita tidak boleh berkuku panjang.. " kata pak guru (?) byakuya.

" !#$!#%!%" rukia masih shock.

" ini ..aku ingin kau membereskan orang-orang ini untuk ku! Kita harus menegakkan disiplin di SS dan di Bumi sebagai keturunan bangsawan Kuchiki. " byakuya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

Rukia membuka gulungan itu dan " wacooooooootttt! !#$% ! " dia shock melihat isinya.

" kerjakan tanpa banyak protes.. ini perintah langsung dariku.. " kata byakuya.

"tapi..aku … " rukia tampak ragu2.

" aiya..aku sudah minta ijin ke kapten divisi mu..dan dia mengijinkan..tenang saja.. " byakuya meyakinkan rukia.

" yang nomor satu ini…. " rukia masih tampak ragu..

" a..iya… kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup.. aku dan kapten hitsugaya akan menemanimu, " byakuya meninggalkan ruangan dan rukia masih kebingungan dan shock berat.

( author : apa yang di lihat rukia ? mari kita intip! o/ -plak- )

rukia : jangan membuatku merinding dong! Kalo mau liat..ya liat aja.. -.-"

(author : o..jadi itu daftar nama nama orang yang akan di potong kuku nya ya ? )

Rukia : bukan ini daftar belanja besok..dodol! ya iyalah! Idiot! *marah-marah*

(author : ampun! ..jadi siapa yang pertama kali akan di potong kuku nya ? )

Rukia : liat ndiri aja.. =.="

( author : *liat* waassssooooooooooooooooooowww… *kaget ampe jadi tengkorak* )

( readers : siapa ? )

( author : kapten divisi 1… mbah yamamoto .. =.=" )

(readers : wacoooooott… *reaksi gak seperti aslinya*)

" rukia ..kau bicara dengan siapa ? " byakuya ternyata balik lagi da liat rukia ngomong sendiri.

" =.= "

-kukuruyuk….perut berbunyi..tanda nya sudah pagi.. ^_^

" maaf merepotkan kapten! " rukia memberi salam kepada hitsu.

" terserahlah..aku hanya menemani.. " saut hitsu cuek.

" masi marah nak ? " Tanya byakuya.

" cuih..anak lu darimane gue ? pala lu pitak tujuh turunan! Mana otak lu? Kuku gue lu potong bego! Jangan sok baik dah! Ampir putus ni tangan gue! " teriak hitsu tiba-tiba.

" lagi sensi..ya udah..lah " kata byakuya cuek.

"#!$#$" rukia Cuma bisa kaget tanpa kata.

Mbah yamamoto ada di kediaman nya,, " hm..ada apa ? " katanya dengan penuh wibawa.

"selamat pagi kapten..hari ini kapten hitsugaya bilang..dia ingin bernyanyi! " kata rukia spontan,

" ha ? SDFASDDGFGAFASDFASDF! " hitsu kaget,

" lakuin aja ngapah ? " bujuk byakuya sambil bisik bisik.

" hohoh..bagus..! ^^ silahkan! " mbah yama tertarik.

" najiiiiiiiiiiiissss…gamau ah! " hitsu merengut.

" kenapa tidak mau…lho ? hah ? " mbah yama baru mo ngomong…tapi..tangan rukia udah beraksi di tangan mbah yama.

" wasow ? wasow? Waso ? apa apaan ini ? " mbah yama kaget mode : on.

" ini adalah misi penting keluarga kuchiki, kapten. Maaf kalau saya lancing. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita smua " kata rukia sopan walo dalam hatinya " gilaaa,,, kuku nya keras banget! Untung pake pertolongan sode no shirayuki..kalo gak cepet..bisa mati gue! "

" iya,,,, ini semua adalah ide dari saya,, saya yang bertanggung jawab. " lanjut byakuya.

" gue korban loooh! " timpal hitsu gak penting.

" tapi..tapi..tapi…kuku yang udah ku pelihara selama 100 tahun…kukukukuu " mbah yama shock dan pingsan pagi itu.

" cabut gan! " ajak byakuya. Mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman kapten divisi 1.

" oke.. tugas pertama mu sukses..lanjutkan ya adik ku sayang..lalala " byakuya merasa bahagia dan tertawa tawa, ia pun pergi mengunjungi kebun binatang.

- the end—

( readers : ha abis ? wwwoii…gak lucu dan gak seru..! )

(author : ampun! Sebener nya ini ada lanjutan nya! Siapa sih yang majangin the end disitu! )

==h..hitsu "sok u pitak turujuh turunan! manusia g kuku nya ? ).. "..temennya botol..berhubung kita ini shinig


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-Bleach © Tite Kubo

Maaf.. saya masukin chara laen disini.. –plak—

-Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki 'n yuusuke murata

Rate : K+ =.="

Pair : ichiruki (mungkin)

Warning : OOC, gaje , don't like, don't read. -.-" , over typo, and E (entahlah)

" **SERANGAN KELUARGA BANGSAWAN KUCHIKI "**

( Lanjut cing..~~ )

Rukia mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya..dia merasa mampu akan tugas yang satu ini.

" hei..ikkaku..yumichika! ^^/ " rukia menyapa kedua orang yang entah kenapa selalu bersama itu.

" hei..lama tak berjumpa! " sahut yumi ramah.

" lagi apa ni ? " Tanya ruki.

" biasa lah…dandan! XD " ia mengerlingkan matanya.

" wah dia mabuk ya ? " rukia swt setelah liat ikkaku yang ngigo ngigo sambil meluk2 kendi.

" iyah..ih…najis banget deh..ubpfth,, " yumi terus-terusan melihat cermin.

" wah…kuku nya keren banget! " teriak rukia lebay.

" aha! Iya kan ? ini namanya nail art.. kemarin baru nge salon..hohoho " katanya sok cakep.

" potong aja mendingan.. ckreck ckreck " dengan dingin dan lihai nya ia memotong kuku yang begambar milik yumichika.

" gyaaaaaaaaaaaa… naaanaaanaaaiill..nail ? nail ? heeheei ? nail ? " yumichika kaget dan pingsan sketika.

" ah…payah dah..ckckck..yang ini juga ah.. ckreck ckreck "ia pun memotong kuku ikkaku.

" gyaaaaaaaaa…..tidaaaaaaaaaakkkk " teriak Matsumoto.

" BERISIK! " marah Hitsu dengan nada tinggi.

" tapi..kapten..apa yang terjadi.. ? kukukukuu.. ? " matsu menunjuk nunjuk kuku nya dengan berlinang airmata,

"tidak tau ah..tanya saja sama Rukia Kuchiki..tadi dia yang masuk keruangan mu. " kata Hitsu lirih sambil memandangi jari jarinya.

Dalam seketika SS gempar oleh serangan kedisiplinan yang tiba tiba oleh keluarga kuchiki.

" hal ini sungguh tidak bisa di biarkan..kita harus menemui kapten byakuya dan meminta penjelasan " ujar soifon serius.

" agh..aggh..agfgg !#$!#$ " mbah yama yang jelas ngomong apa.

" ini sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bagaimana dengan kuku ku ? aku baru saja mencat nya ? huwa,, " tangis soifon di ruang rapat.

" brak.. " kenpachi datang dan langsung maen gebrak aje.

" mana si bodoh itu ? mana dia! Mana si byakuya! Mana! " dia pun langsung marah-marah.

" katanya kekebun binatang " saut Hitsu datar.

" apaaaaaaaaa ? " teriak orang orang.

" liat…liat! Liat,,,! Kuku ku yang keren! Lambang kekuatan ku! Dengan seenak nya saja dia membasmi nya… " ternyata kenpachi mau complain juga.

" hiyaaaaaaaaaaah…. Pegel juga… bobok dulu ah,, " rukia yang udah selese di SS pergi ke rumah ichigo untuk beristirahat.

" gimana di SS ? baik baik aja kan ? " Tanya ichigo sambil guling guling di kasur nya.

" bukan urusan lo. BRAKKK! " rukia dengan kasar menggeser pintu kamar eh.. pintu lemari nya.

" kakaaaaaaak,,,,, sarapaaaaaaaaaann " teriak yuzu.

" hm.. " ichigo bangkit dari kematian (?) dengan malas, dilirik nya lemari rukia dan menghampirinya.

" hei.. bang.,,,un? " ia menyerngitkan dahi nya ketika mendapati rukia yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, anu.. mahap..maksud saya.. mendapati kasur yang sudah tersusun rapi. RUKIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA.

" tumben banget dah ah… losss dah! " ichigo bersiap siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

""""^^""""'

" ohayou minnaa….. ^^ " teriak inoue.

" ….rrrrrr " suasana kelas amat suram,penuh awan gelap dimana mana.

" pagi ishida ? pagi sado.. ? " sapa inoue kepada 2 sahabat nya itu.

" iya.. " chad Cuma menyaut seadanya seperti biasanya namun jawabannya terdengar lebih berat dan tidak bernyawa (?)

" mereka kenapa ? " Tanya ichigo yg tiba tiba datang.

" oh..kurosaki.. selamat pagi… aku juga tidak tau..hm..ishida, kau kenapa ? "

" manyumanyumanyuma " gumam ishida pelan dan ntah pake bahasa apa. (author di geranyang ishida )

" cuekin aja.. " ichigo duduk di kursinya dan matanya mulai mencari rukia. "ada yang liat rukia gak ? "

" ITU DIA! " ishida berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak teriak.

" mana ?" ichigo menajamkan pandangan nya kesluruh penjuru kelas.

" kau! Kau! Kau! Dimana dia! Dimana ? aku akan membunuh nya! Membunuh,,,,plek " setelah meneriaki ichigo, ishida langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan bola mata nya jadi putih semua.

=_=" dia kenapa sih ?" ichigo heran dengan sikap ishida, " he..chad.. dia kenapa ? "

" " tiba tiba ada boneka terbang berteriak.

Bukk, ichigo menyambut boneka terbang itu dengan sebuah tendangan.

" ada apa, kon ? " ujarnya cuek sambil ngutak ngatik hape.

" kak rukia…. " ucap kon terputus, ichigo langsung memperhatikan boneka singa yang sedari tadi cuap cuap gaje.

" ini surat… dari kakak " kata kon dengan berlinang air mata. Ichigo merampas surat dan langsung membaca nya.

**Dear,akang..**

**Berhubung saya ada urusan di kota Deimon,**

**maka saya tidak sekolah hari ini,**

**jadi.. permisikan ya, say.. XDDD**

**Salam penuh tinju dan tendangan.**

**Your yayang,**

**RUKIA KUCHIKI.**

Ichigo swt baca surat dari ruki.

" MASA' HARI GINI MASIH PAKE SURAT ? SMS DONK! SMS! " teriak ichigo marah marah gaje.

Gantian malah Kon yang swt. " reaksi yang aneh " gumamnya . " hei..ichigo kau mau kemana ? " teriak kon yang liat ichigo lari lari keluar kelas.

" mau ke kota deimon, " jawabnya singkat.

Kota Deimon De Kota Of Setan.

"syalalalala…. " anggota Deimon Devil Bats lagi latihan paduan suara.

" mia mia mia mia mia mia…. " suara mamori memandu suara semuanya (apasih?)

Di sudut ruangan terlihat Rukia dengan seragam sekolah nya sedang duduk bertopang dagu.

" hiruma mana sih ? " gumamnya.

" oke..latihan selesai..lanjut latihan fisik sanaaaah! " teriak mamori bersemangat.

" baik! " teriak semuanya.

" haha…maaf ya Rukia,Hiruma datang nya lama,abisnya.. dia paling gak mau latihan koor " mamori menghampiri rukia dengan membawa lemon segar.

" yoo_ gak papa kok mamo " rukia nyeruput lemon.

" wah,,rukia bawa apa tuh ? " mamori memandangi benda ditangan rukia.

" jepit kuku. " jawabnya singkat dgn polosnya.

" gya… kebetulan baanget.. aku boleh minta dipotongin gak kukunya ? " mohonnya.

" ya ampuun,,, ternyata ada juga orang di daftarku yang rela… makasi ya Tuhaaan " teriak nya dalam ati.

" boleh ya ? " pintanya mengangguk dalam.

" aku paling gak suka kalo masak tu pake kuku panjang gini.. huchft.. jorok banget " kata mamo lagi disela sela potongan rukia.

" iya.. q mah suka..tapi..bala bala blablabla..yada yada.. weh weh weh " ruki ngoceh panjang lebar tentang misinya motongin kuku orang.

" kak mamo lagi di apain tuh ? " suzuna yang tiba tiba datang langsung berada di antara rukia dan mamo.

" ih..asyik lo.. kita di potongin kuku pake jurus nya rukia.. ih..kereeeen " teriak mamo kegirangan

" sode no shirayuki ? " suzuna menyerngitkan dahinya. Mamo dan rukia mengangguk cepat.

" aku juga mau ! " suzuna langsung nyerahin kedua tangannya.

" kami sudah selesai… " segerombolan pemaen andalan amefuto deimon memasuki ruang klub.

" eh.. pada ngapain nih ? " sena menghampiri cewek cwek yang lagi asyik goyang dombret, eh..ngobrol.

=.="

" ckrek ckrek crek.. " kuku sena langsung disambar rukia.

" gyaaa! "sena histeris dan pingsan.. ceritanya dia lemah jantung.

"kenapa sena ? " anggota lainnya menyusul sena dan langsung disambut gembira oleh jepit kuku rukia.

" gyaaaaaaaaa….. " ke 12 atlit deimon terkapar penuh busa busa karena kuku mereka dipotong.

" tuh kan! Pada heboh sih.. berdarah kan! " rukia marah marah. Ternyata, para anggota deimon tidak rela dipotong kukunya dan mereka berontak. Tapi rukia tetep maksa motong kuku mereka, walhasil kuku dan daging dagingnya malah kepotong smua. Kwkwkwkwk

" rukia… BRAK! " ichigo yang nyusulin ternyata udah nyampe dan kaget liat fenomena mengenaskan di ruang klub. " apa yang kau .. ? "

" mereka sih….terlalu berontak.. makanya dagingnya jadi ikut kepotong.. " rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

" ayo pulang " hardik ichigo

" misi belum selesai.. ' kata rukia dingin.

" apaan ? " Tanya ichigo.

" nungguin hiruma dulu.. ada penting nih.. " kata rukia serius.

=.=" ichigo Cuma ikut nungguin.

" nah..itu dia datang..! selamat dataaaaaang ! " sambut mamori.

" hei.. shinigami sialan.. apa yang kau lakukan kepada budak budak ku " teriak hiruma marah marah.

" maaf, HIRUMA.. aku harus memotong kuku mu,,, heaaaaaa.. " rukia melompat kearah hiruma.

" blitttssss ..! " hiruma menghindar dan langsung berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan rukia.

" dor dor dor dor dor dor " hiruma menembakkan machine gun nya kearah rukia.

" cih.. " dengus rukia. Mereka pun terus bertarung.

" adeeeh.. pada ngapain sih ? " ichigo gulinggulingan karena di cuekin.

" dia mo motongin kuku hiruma.. katanya sih misi. Haha " kata mamori yang tersenyum gembira saat hiruma di buru rukia.

" hahhahaha.. ayo..ayo.. " suzuna melompat lompat ala cheerleader.

" give me **F**, give me** I** , give **G**, give me **H**, give me **T**, ya_ha! FIGHT! FIGHT! " teriak suzuna lagi.

Ichigo bosan dengan pertarungan yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. Tiba tiba dia berteriak,

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA… KUKU KUUUUUUUUUU…! "

" ada apa ichi-kun ? " Tanya mamo kekagetan(?)

" rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ! " ichigo menyerang rukia dengan berlinang air mata.

" Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…t " dengan sekejap mata pedang zangetsu mengancam leher rukia.

-posisinya, rukia terjatuh dan ichigo ada di atasnya dan mengacungkan pedangnya.

Hiruma Cuma cengo heran dan keheranan.

" apa yang kau lakukan idiot ? huks? " tangis ichigo.

" baru sadar ? ya..motong kuku loe tuh ada di daftar kakak tercinta gue.. udah ah!Jduak..! " rukia menanduk kepala ichigo. Dan dengan sukses membuat kepala ichigo bocor.

" hiruma… kemari kau! " rukia malah sibuk ngejer hiruma.

Dor dor dor dor.. pertarungan berlanjut..

" te,…ga…nya…Kau.. " ichigo pingsan.

======skip skip=======sudah sore======skip skip========

Rukia lelah mengejar hiruma, akhirnya mereka malah duduk di ruangan klub dan minum lemon segar dari mamo. Rukia menyerah.. sumpah!

" capek gue.. udahan ah.. " rukia meneguk lemon nya.

" kekekke.. mana bisa lu motong kuku gue.. muahahaha " hiruma terus mengelap gun nya yang sudah lelah bertarung.

" padahal demi kebaikan bersama. Buh,,, " mamori menyesal karena kuku hiruma gak kepotong.

" yahahah..seru kok ,, wkwk " suzuna menimpali.

" hei hei..kapan kau motong kuku ku ? " ichigo yang udah sadar langsung menanyakan tentang kuku nya.

" tadi malem.. udah ah..cereweeet.. capek nih ! " marah rukia

" jaelah..ribut mulu ni bedua.. =.=" koment hiruma tak tau diri. " pulang yuk, manajer sialan! " ajak nya.

" sori hiruma.. tapi hari ini aku di jeput sama tante aku.. " mamori mengatupkan kedua tangan nya di hadapan hiruma.

" haha.. iya.. adek bapak nya kak mamo datang dan kita mau jualan..eh jalan bareng sore ini..trus mo sekalian makan malam. " jelas suzuna kegirangan.

" cih.. " hiruma jengkel setengah film.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang di tunggu datang..

" MAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIII…. " seorang wanita dengan badan sexy dan suara yang lembut dan sangat khas menusuk kuping orang orang di klub deimon devil bats.

( hei.. btw kemana anggota lain ? –plak- )

" aunt FARAAAH.. " mamori memeluk wanita itu.

Mata rukia terbelalak. " FARAH QUINTALL ? " teriak nya histeris.

" yang suka masak di TRANSUPTIPI ? YANG CAKEP SEXY DAN ADA ANAKNYA ? " ichigo ikut menimpali kata kata rukia.

" iya..teman teman.. ini tante mamo.. adeknya papa. Perkenalkan ..ehehe " ujar mamo.

" hei..boys..girls,, you're so cute.. " farah quintall mendekati kerumunan mayat bergelimpangan yang sudah bangkit dari kematian.

" cakeeeep… " gumam mereka dengan wajah memalukan. " crooooooot " kemudian mereka mimisan dan pingsan lagi.

" hiks hiks hiks uwa… " rukia memeluk farah quintal tiba tiba.

" gile…ternyata dia fans berat! kekeke! " hiruma terkekeh.

" girls ? " farah Cuma tersenyum sok gula.

" aku tidak tau mau nyari kemana? Ternyata ketemu juga.. " kata rukia dengan berlinang air mata.

" bah! " ichigo swt.

" eh.. teman teman..dia ini adalah orang yang ada di akhir daftar misi ckreck ckreck "

Ternyata eh ternate –plak- rukia bukan fans tetapi mo motong kuku si chef FARAH QUINTALL.

" gya…. Mamamamammaaaaaiiiii naaaaaaaaaaaaiiiil..! " teriak nya guling guling.

" oke eperi badi… rukia pulang dulu..misi selesai.. XDDD walaupun hiruma adalah pengecualian.. hyahahah " dia menyeret ichigo yang melambai kearah semua orang yang lagi depresi. (*kecuali hiruma

- SS

Byakuya yang udah pulang dari kebun binatang, disambut oleh detgler 13 divisi.

" TANGGUNG JAWAB! " teriak kurotsuchi mayuri.

" apaan ?" tanyanya innocent.

" liat kuku ku ? yang tadi nya keren dan berkilau.. malah jadi kayak tukang ternak gini! Huwa! " tangisnya.

" I don't care,, " byakuya tak mau tau dengan tatapan penuh airmata orang orang dengan kuku panjang –dulu-

- deimon

" tante.. pulang yuk .. " pujuk mamori.

" kukukukukukukukukukukukuku.. " farah shock berat.

" halah.. banyak congek lu! (?) kuku begitu aja ditangisin! " ujar hiruma dingin.

" eleh..emang tadi siapa yang mempertahankan kukunya mati matian ? " Tanya mamori.

" doooooooooooooor….. " hiruma menembak kan gun nya ke atas.

" DIAM! Kalo gue mah beda kawan! Orang macam gue memang sudah seharusnya pake kuku begini. Lha dia ? tukang masak malah berkuku panjang, kalo disuruh makan masakan nya dia.. OGAH! " cerca hiruma.

Farah quintall makin gegulingan gak jelas. " kekekeke.. jadi..apa gak ada yang mau pulang nih ? " goda hiruma pada mamori dan suzuna yang lagi sibuk menghibur tante gaje nya itu. Hahahhaa

- kota karakura

" ada telpon! " rukia menyambar hapenya. " ya kak ? "

" kerja bagus adik ku.. hahahaha… walo hiruma adalah pengecualian … hahaha yasudahlah.. " byakuya tertawa puas.

" ..terima kasih kakak.. " rukia blushing gaje.

" cih.. " ichigo masih tak terima dgn kukunya.

" hyahahahahahahahhaahahha.. misi selesai! Oyasumi. BRAKKK! " rukia membanting pintu lemari gesernya dengan wajah bahagia,

- SS malam hari.. – kediaman bangsawan kuchiki-

" jadi… apa di kebun binatang seru ? " Tanya Hitsu sok kul.

" wah seru sekali.. ada hewan yang saaaaaaangat besar,, " byakuya mulai bercerita.

" oh ya ? apa nama nya ? apa kau punya foto nya ? " Hitsu balik keasal ..ANAK KECIL. Muahaha

" namanya gajah.. ada juga jerapah.. wak keren sekali.. bala balabala..yada yada yada,, weh weh weh, "

Byakuya bercerita panjang lebar semalaman denga Hitsu yang sepertinya sudah lupa pada kukunya.

YA_HA!

( the real END )

Repetan author : maaf..ane no idea –di gibeng- sori juga kalo kepanjangan, soalnya tiba tiba saya pengen gitu. Oia..ini fanfic jelek amat ..soalnya..saya belum ahli dngn yang paragraph.. tentang OVER TYPO ..tolong dimaafkan! Tapi ada juga yang di sengaja oleh saya ..dan ada juga yang di sengaja oleh computer. Muahahha, sekian dulu minna~~~

Thx for read.

Please leave comment

I love you, all

And see ya ,,,

Keep smile~~ ^_^

==h..hitsu "sok u pitak turujuh turunan! manusia g kuku nya ? ).. "..temennya botol..berhubung kita ini shinig


End file.
